1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a substrate processing apparatus and a semiconductor device manufacturing method, and more particularly, to a substrate processing apparatus for processing a substrate such as a silicon substrate, a quartz substrate and a glass substrate, and to a semiconductor device manufacturing method in which the substrate processing apparatus can be preferably utilized.
2. Description of the Related Art
FIG. 4 shows one example of a substrate heating system of a conventional substrate processing apparatus. In order to enhance heat uniformity, a heater 10 is zone-divided into zone heaters 19 and 16, a susceptor 20 is divided into divided susceptors 29 and 23, the susceptors 29 and 23 are positioned above the zone heaters 19 and 16, respectively, and a wafer 50 which is a substrate to be processed is disposed on the susceptor 20. The divided susceptors 29 and 23 are heated by means of the zone heaters 19 and 16, thereby heating the wafer 50 and keeping the heat uniformity.
However, as shown in FIG. 4, due to the thickness of heater terminal fixing members 18 and the relative rotation between the susceptor 20 and the heater 10 to enhance the uniformity of a temperature across the entire surface of the wafer, this structure requires not a small gap between the susceptor 20 and the heater 10. If this gap exists, heat radiation is generated from the divided heaters 19 and 16. If the heaters are separated from each other, heat conduction between the divided heaters can be suppressed, but the heat radiation can not be suppressed by only separating the divided heaters from each other. Therefore, in an apparatus having a gap between the susceptor 20 and the heater 10, there is a problem that one zone heater receives radiation heat energy from another zone heater, and the susceptor 20 also receives radiation heat energy doubly from the zone heaters in the vicinity of the divided position. The heat radiation from the zone heater in other zones largely affects the uniformity, and this is one of factors which deteriorate the controlling performance of the heater and the heat uniformity characteristic.
Thus, it is a main object of the present invention to provide a substrate processing apparatus and a semiconductor device manufacturing method performing excellent temperature controllability and heat uniformity characteristics.
According to a first aspect of the present invention, there is provided a substrate processing apparatus including a heater which heats a substrate and a susceptor through which the heater heats the substrate, wherein the substrate is placed on the susceptor during processing of the substrate, wherein
the heater is divided into a plurality of zone heaters, and a reflecting member is interposed between at least two of the plurality of zone heaters.
The substrate processing apparatus is preferably applied to a case wherein space exists between the susceptor and the heater.
Preferably, the heater is divided into an outer peripheral zone heater and at least one inner zone heater inside the outer peripheral zone heater, the reflecting member has a recessed cross section, and the reflecting member surrounds the inner zone heater except the outer peripheral zone heater.
Preferably, the reflecting member is provided between zone heaters, of the plurality of zone heaters, which are different in temperature by 70xc2x0 C. or more.
Further, according to a second aspect of the present invention, there is provided a manufacturing method of a semiconductor device including heating a substrate by a heater through a susceptor wherein the substrate is placed on the susceptor during processing of the substrate, wherein
the heater is divided into a plurality of zone heaters, and a reflecting member is interposed between at least two of the plurality of zone heaters.
This method is suitably applied to a case wherein space exists between the susceptor and the heater.
Preferably, the reflecting member is provided between zone heaters, of the plurality of zone heaters, which are different in temperature by 70xc2x0 C. or more.
Further, according to a third aspect of the present invention, there is provided a substrate processing apparatus, including a reaction chamber, a heater, a reflecting member, and a susceptor. The reaction chamber includes a wafer transfer port through which a substrate passes as the substrate is transferred into and out from the reaction chamber, a gas introducing port, and a shower head coupled to the gas introducing port. The reaction gas is supplied into the reaction chamber through both the gas introducing port and the shower head. The heater is located within the reaction chamber and the heater is divided into a plurality of zone heaters for heating the substrate. The reflecting member is interposed between at least two of the plurality of zone heaters. The heater heats the substrate through the susceptor, wherein the substrate is placed on the susceptor during processing of the substrate.xe2x80x9d